


Contagious Chemistry

by clockworkasshole



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, NYE party, Smut, all lashton do is make out, calum is scarred for life, malum do the do, malum is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkasshole/pseuds/clockworkasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Five, four, three,” the people downstairs where chanting down and Calum was just so lost in Michael’s green eyes that he didn’t even think twice before leaning in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in such a writing slum, so i'm so sorry if this is horrendous, i'm trying to write myself out of it.  
> Tumblr: wordsandagirl

There was five minutes left until the New Year arrives and Calum could not see anyone he would want to kiss. 

He had lost track of the other boys about an hour ago and has not seen any of them again. Calum put down his drink determined to find someone in his band to give him a kiss before it was too late. Gently pushing through the large crowd of people that were gathered in his house he made his way to the stairs, as he started walking down the hall he saw two figures making out against the wall, Calum was just about to walk away from the scene but he heard a whimper that sounded just like Ashton’s name. Calum was frozen were he stood, Luke and Ashton were making out in his goddamn hallway and it wasn’t even midnight, he didn’t realise he was staring until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Cal,” Michael whispered in his ear, Calums body jumped started and he quickly twisted his body, running into Michael’s chest. “Oh my god, I need to leave right now Mikey, my god it’s like seeing my parents making out ew,” Calum was rambling trying to get out of Michaels tight hold to go to his bedroom which he seriously hope is still empty. He could feel Michael’s chest vibrate as he laughed, Calum looked up at him and pouted, this was serious, and why wasn’t he disturbed out by their two best friends making out. Michael smiled down at him but didn’t say anything, Calum felt a hand in his and was being tugged down the hallway towards the boys making out, what the hell was Michael doing. 

“Use protection tonight boys, we don’t want any baby daddy’s on tour,” Michael casually spoke as he past the two boys, they both broke apart looking like they just got caught stealing a cookie from the jar. They both went bright red and started fumbling out excuses on what they were doing, but all Michael did was shrug and cover up his laugh by opening up Calums bedroom door. Once the door was shut Michael broke out into a giggle fit and Calum couldn’t help but smile, Michael’s happiness has always been contagious. “so Mikey what are we going to do about our bands new love birds,” Calum asked as he flopped down on his bed, his mum refuses to change his Ninja turtle bed spread as she doesn’t have the heart to let them go, Calum finds it overly endearing. 

“We my love, are going to let them figure it out, they never question us about are alone time,” Michael smirked as he walked over to the other side of the bed, Calum raised his head to follow Michaels body, it was true though, all the boys knew that since they started the band he and Michael have had a special friendship that sometimes ended with them making out on the buses lounge. Calum has never once thought that his and Michaels friendship was strange or even a friends with benefits type of friendship, they have just been together for so long that it is completely natural for them to have this emotional connection that they don’t have with the other two boys, it’s special, just theirs. 

“What are you thinking about, you went all quiet on me,” and when did Michael cuddle up to him, was he that zoned he didn’t even feel Michaels body flop onto his. “Nothing,” he mumbled, running his fingers through Michaels coloured hair “just love you lots, I guess” Michael beamed up at him and sagged his body completely next to him with a content smile. Calum and Michael were so lost in their own little bubble that they almost missed the count down. 

“Five, four, three,” the people downstairs where chanting down and Calum was just so lost in Michael’s green eyes that he didn’t even think twice before leaning in, watching as Michael’s eyes fluttered shut and leaned forwards to finally capture Calums lips in a needy kiss. They missed the ending of the count down because Michael decided that it was the perfect time to gently graze his fingers over Calums abs, He let out a soft gasp as Michael gently pinched his nipple. Michaels pulled back from the kiss and giggled into Calums neck. “Happy New Year Cal” Michael whispered as he softly kiss up Calums neck to his ear, Calum let out a content sigh and rolled over so that he was leaning over Michaels body and leaned down so that his lips were just grazing his. “Happy New Year Michael” and gave a small soft kiss on Michael’s red plump lips that made Michael whine and grip Calum’s hair so he would kiss him again.

“Is this really the way you want to start your new year Mikey” Calum gasped out as Michael pulled his body down to his and moved his body against his, “I always want to start my days like this Cal” he groaned out as Calum started to grind down on him faster. They stay like that for a little bit until it became too much and Calum needed to feel and taste Michael, he ripped off Michael’s shirt without any complaints and tugged his own off just before Michael was pulling him back down for a kiss. 

Michael released a hand from Calums hair and brushed it over Calums bulge and Calum let out a surprised gasp and grinded down onto his hand, Michael’s hand unzipped his pants and tugged his pants down as Calum got the idea and did the same for Michael, taking off his underwear at the same time. “God I want you so much” Calum whispered as he roughly kissed Michael again, they’re both naked now and so in the moment with their kiss they almost forget that they are both hard. 

Michael rolled them over so that he was straddling Calums waist. “I want to ride you” he moaned, hands roaming Calums toned stomach. Calum couldn’t get the words he wanted out so he just shook his head and leaned over to open the draw to get the lube and a condom. “Fuck hurry up Calum, you’re so slow fucking hell,” Michael groaned grabbing the lube and Calums hands rubbing the lube over Calum fingers and guiding his hand to his hole. “Jesus Mikey, calm down I was getting there, you’re so desperate” Calum giggled, leaving a soft kiss on Michael chest while circling his finger over Michael’s hole. Michael whined a ‘shut up’ and moved back on Calums finger. Michael gasped a sigh of relief as Calum slowly pushed back on his finger, shamelessly wanting more of Calum. By the time Calum was three fingers in, Michael was a moaning mess and was making Calum leak out just watching Michael ride his fingers. “Just put your fucking dick in me, I’m ready fucking hell” Michael moaned as he didn’t wait for Calum to rip the condom open before he started to rub Calum, he moaned but had to stop Michael before he came, wanting his first orgasm of the year to be while he was inside Michael. Once Calum pulled the condom on, Michael was quick to lube it and position himself. He stopped before he moved, locking his eyes with Calum and lacing their fingers together as he slowly sat down on Calum and tried to keep eye contact, but it was so hard when he felt so good. 

They set a steady pace so Michael wouldn’t get tired so quickly, both of them wanting to make this last as long as it could, but it was so hard for Calum when he had Michael slowly riding him and Michael looked so hot and beautiful on top of him that he had to roughly thrust into Michael that took him by surprise and let out a load moan of Calums name. it was rough and fast from there on, Michael was starting to grow tired so Calum flipped them over and pushed back into Michael at a new angle, finding his prostate straight away, leaving Michael in a moaning mess, Calums back has to be full of scratches by now as Michael is holding onto him like his dear life is at risk. That doesn’t matter because they are both so close and wrapped up in each other that when Calum leans down to suck on his neck and move his hand down to jerk Michael off, it was too much sensation for Michael that he came with a groan, coming all over Calums stomach. Calum was so entranced watching Michaels face as he came that he no ability to hold on and coming into the condom. Michael whined at the feeling of Calum coming, feeling completely content with Calum lying on top of him, although he winced as Calum pulled out, tying the condom up and chucking it in the general area of the bin. Calum lied back down on the bed, dragging Michael to lie on his chest; Michael made a content noise and pulled the blanket over their bodies. “It’s definitely going to be a good year Mikey” Calum whispered only to find that Michael was fast asleep on his chest, he sighed and held onto him tighter while letting his eyes slip shut with a final smile on his face. 

Calum woke up to a body moving on top of his, he slowly opened his eyes to see Michael looking at him with a sleepy smile, before he could smile back he heard a loud cough from the end of the bed, Calum and Michaels head snapped up to see Luke and Ashton smirking at the two naked boys in bed. “Looks like it was you guys that needed the protection after all” Ashton smirked as the boys went bright red; Luke broke out into a loud laugh that made all the boys laugh. Calum laid back down on the bed, still laughing as he looked over at Michael who looked like an angel with his wild bed hair and sleepy eyes, “it’s going to be a good year” Michael looked at him with a soft smile while answering with a soft “it will be” before they were both tackled by the two blond boys.


End file.
